A present method of wide dynamic range signal processing or transmission involves a multiple channel approach. Several data channels are used with different input to output gains. This allows each channel to operate on a portion of the input range of the signal. The combination of several channels could be used to provide the data for input signals not covered by any one of the channels. A typical range of coverage for telemetry is approximately 40 db so that coverage of 150 db dynamic range would require about 4 data channels. Unfortunately the power requirements for this multiple channel approach prohibit extended operation from a storage battery.